ThomasMania24's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of ThomasMania24's TUGS Parody Casts. Casts TUGS/Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas (both are protagonists) *Hercules as Edward *Warrior as Henry (both are kind, friendly and clumsy) *Big Mac as Gordon (both are both big and strong) *Top Hat as James *Sunshine as Percy *OJ as Toby (both are old) *Grampus as Duck *Sea Rouge as Oliver *Frank as Donald *Eddie as Douglas *Sea Rogue's Uncle as Neville *Captain Star as The Fat Controller *Zorran as Diesel (both are antagonists) *Zebedee as Arry *Zak as Bert *Zug as Bill *Zip as Ben *The Barges and the Shrimpers as The Troublesome Trucks *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Nantucket as The Diesel *Coast Guard as Stepney *Coast Guard's Messenger as Terence *Puffa as Bertie *Fire Chief as Boco *Lord Stinker as Whiff *Pearl as Henrietta *Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 (both are violent, aggressive and are antagonists) *Burke as Dodge *Blair as Splatter *Bluenose as Spencer (both are arrogant and pompous) *Billy Shoepack as Billy *Izzy Gomez as Dennis *Mighty Moe as Rocky *Jack the Grappler as Jack the Front Loader (both share the same name) *Captain Zero as Mr. Percival *Big Mickey as Cranky *Ginny's Dog (from Shining Time Station) as Gremlin *The Cat (from the Superted episode, Superted & The Toy Shop) as The Fat Controller's Cat *Little Ditcher as Harvey *Sally Seaplane as Mavis *Old Rusty as Derek *Scuttlebutt Pete as Murdoch *Krakatoa as Boulder *Ghost Tugs as Chinese Dragon and Ghost Engine *Garbage Depot Manager as Tom Tipper *Workman as The Quarry Master *The Goods Engine as Trevor *The Pirates as Max and Monty *Princess Alice as Lady *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Theodore as Skarloey *Hank as Rheneas *George as Sir Handel *Foduck as Peter Sam *Digby as Rusty *Guysborough as Duncan *Norththumberland as Duke *Beddeck as Freddie *The Ferry Twins as Mighty Mac *Snorri as Smudger *Shamus as Hiro *Carla as Daisy *Emily as Rosie *Sigrid as Molly *Isabel as Lady *Dorothy as Old Slow Coach *Petra as Annie *Pearl as Clarabel *Barrington as Toad *Oliver as George *Cabot as Bulgy *Stewiacke as Hank *Pugwash as Flora *Tex as Hector *Bobby as Scruffey *Annapolis as Fergus *Rebecca as Elizabeth *Igloo as Hank *Blankton as Victor *Clayton as Kevin *Constance as Madge *Scally as Charlie *Lillie the Lighthouse as Lady Hatt *Haliburton as Alfie *Nautilus as Kelly *Canso as Byron *Bonavista as Isabella *Fundy as Salty *Truro as Stanley *The Rock Brothers as Horrid Lorries TUGS/The Land Before Time *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Lillie Lightship as Ali *Sunshine as Chomper *Top Hat as Rhett *Big Mac as Bron *Warrior as Topsy *Hercules as Mr. Thicknose *OJ as Grandpa Longneck *Pugwash (TT) as Grandma Longneck *Grampus as Shorty *Frank and Eddie as Ozzy and Strut *Sea Rouge as Spike *Zorran as Hyp *Zak as Mutt *Zug as Nod *Sally Seaplane as Cera *Emily (TT) as Ducky *Sigrid (TT) as Ruby *Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) as Petrie *Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth *Zip as Rinkus *Zug as Sierra *Tex (TT) as Red Claw *The Duchess as Dil *Bluenose as Papa Sharptooth *Rebecca (TT) as Mama Sharptooth *Carla (TT) as Old One *R Boat (TT) as Giganotosaurus *Cabot (TT) as Allosaurus *Zip and Zug as Dinah and Dana TUGS/An American Tail *Female Captain Star as Mama Mousekewitz *Captain Star as Papa Mousekewitz *Princess Alice as Tanya Mousekewitz *George (TT) as Fievel Mousekewitz *OJ as Henri *Johnny Cuba as Warren T. Rat *Izzy Gomez as Digit *Tex (TT) as Moe *Ten Cents as Tony Toponi *Lillie Lightship as Bridget *Big Mac as Honest John *Carla (TT) as Gussie Mausheimer *Warrior as Tiger *Sunshine as Jimmy *Train (Pucca) as The Happy Train *R.L.S. Legacy (from Treasure Planet) as Tugs the Boat TUGS/The Amazing World of Gumball * Ten Cents as Gumball * OJ as Mr. Small * Warrior as Richard * Top Hat as Mr. Robinson * Bell Buoy as Banana Joe * Sunshine as Darwin * Lord Stinker as Juke * Bedford (TT) as Anton * Grampus as Alan * Zorran as The Robber * Zug and Zip as The Eggheads * Bluenose as Donut Policeman * Carla (TT) as Mrs. Robinson * Lillie Lightship as Nicole * Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) as Idaho * Rebecca (TT) as Penny * Puffa as Bobert * Shelburne (TT) as Rob * Millie (TT) as Penny's Sister * Hercules as Tina Rex * Benjamin Bridge (TT) as Clayton * Constance (TT) as Ms. Simian * Oliver (TT) as Jealousy * Scuttlebutt Pete as Chicken Waiter * Guysbrough (TT) as Mr. Fitzgerald * Pugwash (TT) as Carrie * Sea Rouge's Uncle as Larry * Emily (TT) as Anais * Budgie (Budgie the Little Helicopter) as William * Princess Alice as Masami * The Duchess as Teri * Big Mac as Principal Brown * Sally Seaplane as Molly * Izzy Gomez as Hector * Billy Shoepack as Tobias * Boomer as Rocky Category:ThomasMania24